Many children enjoy viewing media content such as videos, movies, and television programs. Furthermore, with the proliferation of mobile devices such as tablets, mobile phones, and laptops, it can be easy for children to access media content. In many situations, children can access media content without the help or the supervision of their parents.
However, continuous or unlimited watching of media content can have negative consequences. For this reason, many parents have time limits on “screen time” for their children.
Despite having limits on “screen time,” many parents can find it difficult to enforce the limits. First, it can be difficult to keep track of limits. For example, a child viewing a movie on a tablet may take the tablet out of view of the parent, which can make it difficult for the parent to remember to enforce the time limit. Second, parents can find it emotionally difficult to enforce time limits, as suddenly stopping a movie or television program can cause their children to cry, get angry, or be otherwise upset. In such situations, some parents may not want to be seen as “the bad guy.”
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new systems, methods, and media for controlling a presentation of media content.